


Mafia AU

by goddammitsky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Rich boy Jean, mafia boss marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitsky/pseuds/goddammitsky
Summary: Marco as the leader of a Mafia group who've taken rich boy!Jean prisoner to hold him as ransom. Jean has a shitty attitude but Marco feels drawn towards him, even if his people tell him to be careful.Merry Christmas, i hope you like it!!





	Mafia AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikifforov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikifforov/gifts).



  
  



End file.
